Dealing without HimHer
by DanseChick
Summary: This is a Maybell/Camaya story. Maya is sick of everyone hating her. She misses her old life. What happens when a celebrity comes into her life? What if Cam failed at committing suicide. This is my first Degrassi story. Rated T for language and self harm.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Degrassi fan fiction. Comment please. I thank Degrassi.**

Maya's POV

I'm walking down the streets of Paris. In one way, I'm glad I decided to Paris with my school. I get to experienced France, maybe meet some new people, see the food, people, scenery. I also regret it, in the other way. My best friend moved away, my new best friend is mad at me, I screwed up so much, and I'm single, because my boyfriend broke up with me by killing himself. I miss them all so much.

I pull out my phone. Being alone in Paris sucks. I call the one person who I need right now. The phone rings four times before he answers it.

"Hello?" he says, unsure of who it is.

He doesn't sound happy. "Tristan, it's me, please forgive me," I beg him.

He sighs, not happy at all. "You embarrassed me in front of Miles. He will never like me. You know I've only liked three guys. Fab, Cam, and Miles. You got Cam, I ruined everything with Fab, now you killed my chances with Miles. How can I forgive you, Maya?" he sounds hurt.

Tears fill my eyes when he mentions Cam. "How many times can I say I'm sorry?" I ask, hurt. I take a deep breath. "Stop mentioning god damn Campbell, anyways!" I let the tears fall from my face.

"Bye, Maya. When you are ready to be more mature, call me for real," he lets me go.

I feel alone. No one wants me. No wonder Campbell Saunders killed himself. This small, blonde musician with blue eyes and glasses has no one in her life.

_Why does world feel like it rejects me?_

_Should I even try?_

_It feel like the one's I love_

_Have left me behind_

_No friends or family_

_Not even a love_

_Is crying worth the pain?_

_I think I'm done_

I bump into someone as I sing a song that explains how I feel right now. I look up to see a celebrity in front of me. She is so much taller than me. She wears jean shorts and a halter top. Her long, dark brown hair falls down her back.

"Manuella Santos?" I ask her, shocked.

She smiles at me. "Sorry, that was my fault." She looks in thought about something. _Did she hear me sing?_ "You sound amazing, by the way"

A smile creeps on my face. I haven't been able to write a song since I lost Campbell. "Thanks...," I stroll off. _What do I say now to this famous actress? _I think . "Um, just something I wrote myself, nothing big."

"You write songs? That's so cool." She takes my hand. This is very awkward. "I'm going to a karaoke thing at seven right down the street. I want you sing, okay."

I can't believe this is happening. Performing in front of my idol. I nod slowly. I start down the street to get ready for my karaoke night with Manuella Santos.

"Hey, um, Blondie, call me Manny," she calls over her shoulder. This has been the best part of the summer. Paris may be nice after all.

**I added an old character from Degrassi. I know, this sucks, but I want to write a Maybell story. Cam will be in it in a couple chapters. Review, please.**


	2. AN

**It's been forever since I've updated. I've had dance everyday. Tons of homework, mainly for Global. I got to hang out with my friends. Also, I've been having writers block. I blame I haven't been feeling the love since the summer. Now I have a crush on a freshman, as a sophomore! It's nothing weird, is it? He has dark brown hair and blue eyes, so hot. Please review if you want me to continue this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, I'm so sorry it's been forever. Just been having problems. I tried to finish this chapter for you**.

Maya's POV

I'm standing in my room, trying to decide an outfit. There is too much to choose from. I finally choose on black skinny jeans, black halter top, and black wedges. I look at myself in the mirror. I look good, if I can say so myself.

I grab my guitar and look up some popular french songs. Non come to mind. _I just hope I can do this. _I think. Manny is now my friend.

I finally decide on a fun song for everyone. I look at the clock. It's five minutes till seven. The place is a good fifteen minutes away.

In the hallway, I spot Tristan talking to Miles. They must have made up.

"M, hi," MIles says to me. It looks like he's checking me out.

Tristan gives me a dirty look. "Why are you dressed so nice, Maya. Slut trying to get over Campbell," he jokes.

Tears well up in my eyes. "Um no..." I say. I take a deep breath. I'm going out with a new friend, Manny Santos. So peace out." I walk away.

I finally get to the karaoke place every late. Manny comes up to me. "Where have you been?" she asks so concerned.

"Sorry, I was just, in a debate with an old friend," I confess. She gives me a sympathetic look. "No! It's not a bad moment, just a fight about a guy!"

"I would like to welcome to the stage, a friend to all. Cheer for Blondie Santos!" the DJ says. I look at Manny. '_Go up'_ she mouths.

_Dans la ville où je suis né_

_Vivait un homme qui a navigué en mer_

_Et il nous a dit de sa vie_

_Au pays des sous-marins_

_Donc, nous avons navigué sur le soleil_

_Jusqu'à ce que nous avons trouvé une mer de verdure_

_Et nous vivions sous les vagues_

_Dans notre sous-marin jaune_

_Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune_

_Yellow submarine , yellow submarine_

_Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune_

_Yellow submarine , yellow submarine_

_Et nos amis sont tous à bord_

_Beaucoup plus d'entre eux vivent à côté_

_Et l'orchestre commence à jouer_

_Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune_

_Yellow submarine , yellow submarine_

_Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune_

_Yellow submarine , yellow submarine_

_{ Pleine vitesse avant M. manœuvrier , à toute vitesse_

_À toute vitesse , il est , Sgt ._

_Coupez le câble , déposez le câble_

_Oui, oui , monsieur, oui, oui_

_Capitaine, capitaine }_

_Comme nous vivons une vie de facilité_

_Chacun de nous a tout ce qu'il faut_

_( L'un de nous , a tout ce qu'il faut )_

_Ciel bleu et mer de verdure_

_(Sky de bleu, mer de vert)_

_Dans notre sous-marin jaune_

_( Dans notre jaune, sous-marin, aha )_

_Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune_

_Un sous-marin jaune, sous-marin jaune_

_Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune_

_Un sous-marin jaune, sous-marin jaune_

_Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune_

_Yellow submarine , yellow submarine_

_Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune_

_Yellow submarine , yellow submarine_

I sit back down next to Manny. "That was good!" she squeaks.

"Thanks," I quietly says.

While pouring my water, the waiter spill the water all over the table. And my phone! "Oh no, I'm dead!" I scream.

Manny grabs my arm. "Come with me, I'll give you one of my old ones that look exactly like that," she says. I shake my head no. She ends up dragging me into the Paris streets.

**I don't own the Beetles too. I will shout you out if you say the name of that song. Please review**


End file.
